One More Song
by kaleidoscopehemospectrum
Summary: Wow I suck at summaries. Human!Stuck KatNep. Nepeta's an orphan who watched her parents get murdered and is never the same. One day, she meets a wonderful boy at her favourite band's concert and they fall in love. Then, tragedy strikes. Rated T for language.
1. Nepeta

It was a single room. Covered in blood. No, the room wasn't just covered, it was drenched. The red liquid was seeping through the walls as she sat in the middle, knees up to her chest, hands over her ears and eyes shut tight as her father gasped for breath next to her. Her mother was on the other side of her, hand reaching out to grab her. To protect her. "Please. Nepeta. Help…us…" Nepeta curled up into a tighter ball, crying out to the heavens. "Stop! Please! What did I do to deserve this?" She felt her mother grab onto her shirt, getting it more bloody than it already was and causing Nepeta to open her eyes. "Oh God… No. No! Get off of me!" She pushed her mother away, watching the woman's lips curl into a soft smile. Nepeta looked to the other side of her, at the body of her father as he spoke to her. "Darling girl, remember that we'll always love you." She pushed him away, screaming while she did so. "No! Stop! I know you're not real!" Her jaw clenched as she screamed louder, between her teeth. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open at the sound of her beeping alarm clock. The red head sighed, pressing the snooze button and rolling onto her back, staring up at the empty ceiling. She had that dream every day of her life. Replaying her parents' murder from when she was seven over and over again. The eighteen year old mumbled a few sleepy curses under her breath as her phone meowed, signaling an incoming call. She grabbed the phone, flipping it open and putting it on her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Nepeta!" It was her friend/roleplaying partner, Terezi. "I have some great news for you!"

"What is it?"

" No way! I'm not telling you now! Come to Fro Yo right. Now!" Nepeta set down the phone after hearing the click of the phone, signaling that her friend had hung up.


	2. Karkat

Karkat

Karkat woke up groggily to his phone vibrating in his hand. The repeating pattern of vibrations told him that someone was calling him and it had to be pretty fucking important or else why would anybody dare calling the 19 year old brunette on the first day of summer break at, God forbid, 1:30 in the afternoon. He slowly put the phone to his ear and spoke calmly, "What the fuck do you want?"

"KK. Fro Yo. Now."

"What are you going on about Sol-" Karkat stopped mid-sentence, hearing the beeping from the empty line. He set the phone down, staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes before finally sitting up and getting out of bed. It couldn't hurt to go out for a bit. Besides, Sollux had gotten him curious by the excited tone in his voice.

The teen looked at his reflection in the small mirror hanging on the door. It wasn't a bad sight: light brown, slightly messy short hair, two brown eyes with a ring of red around the pupil, pale skin with a few freckles here and there. He was wearing light blue, faded jeans and a gray short sleeved t-shirt advertising his favourite band, The Darkness Lifting. They weren't very popular at all, which seemed pretty stupid to him considering how absolutely amazing he thought they were. The shirt he had changed into the night before and decided was clean enough to wear it again. He slid on a red sweatshirt before putting on his gray shoes and stepping out into the cold day. A thick fog settled on the valley, disappearing a few inches off of the ground. It was beautiful, to say the least. What with the bright sun making the mist hanging in the air glisten as he walked through it.

As he walked into the bright walled frozen yogurt shop, Mr. Vantas met eyes with the cutest girl he had ever seen. Her wavy red hair reached down to just below her shoulders and curled up at the tips. There seemed to be way too many freckles on her face than the norm but that just made her cuteness level go up. Her eyes were a bright olive green, almost cat-like. Although the thing about her that really caught his eye were the blue cat ears she was wearing on her head.

"Karkat!" One of his closest friends yelling his name snapped him out of his trance and made him walk over to the blonde hacker and sit down across the booth from him.

"So, Sollux, what caused you to make me get out of bed and walk all the way down here?"

"Oh, God forbid you have to wake up at 1:30 in the afternoon and walk, what, like one block to a frozen yogurt shop!" He said back sarcastically, rolling his eyes behind his 3d glasses. "And anywayth, it hath thomething to do with that band you like tho much." He motioned to Karkat's shirt with the white plastic spoon in his hand.

"Wait, what? What about them?" Karkat perked up a bit at the mention of 'The Darkness Lifting'. Sollux had no interest in them whatsoever which made Karkat wonder why he bring them up in the first place.

"They're having a live performanthe tonight and I bought uth ticketth." Sollux replied, obviously bored out of his mind.

At the same time, in the same swift and quick movements, both the red head girl across the shop and Karkat stood up, hands placed on the table and said, "What?!" as loudly as they could, calling all attention to them. The brunette's face flushed as he looked over at the girl as she ran out the door excitedly with her friend.


	3. Once Again

Nepeta

"What is it?" Nepeta asked as she sat down across the table from Terezi, both having just gotten their bowls of chocolate and vanilla frozen yogurt with just a few red cherries sprinkled on top. Okay maybe more like 40 on Terezi's. She glanced at the door as the small bell rung and she met eyes with a boy about the same age as her. Possibly, at most, a year older. He wasn't bad looking or anything but he also wasn't so good looking that he would stick out in a crowd. They watched each other for a few moments before his friend called his name and the brunette walked away.

"It's about the Darkness Lifting." Terezi said, obviously excited. She loved the band almost as much as Nepeta did but nobody could beat Nepeta's fangirlism when it came to them.

"What about them?" She asked, feeling the blue mood changing ears twitch as she perked up.

"They're coming today and I…" The blonde grinned as she shoved a mouthful of yogurt into her mouth.

"And you what?" She was getting far too excited and the ears would not stop moving on her head.

"And I bought us tickets!" Terezi gobbled down the rest of her yogurt as Nepeta stood up along with the boy across the room, placing her small, tan hands on the table as a smile spread across her face.

"What?!" She blushed a bit, glancing at the boy across the room before feeling her friend's hand around her wrist, pulling her through the door and back out into the foggy day. "I can't believe you would do that!" She jumped on Terezi, being spun around and set back down. Off they went, through the town, stopping to get breakfast/lunch and talking with their friends and siblings and random people on the subway. Eventually, they stopped at a bowling alley and decided to bowl for a few hours.

Around midnight, they got kicked out of the bowling alley and both giggled as they sat down on the damp ground. Checking the time, they both got up and into the car, driving for a few miles before reaching the abandoned church that the strange band was having their concert at.

It was pretty dark and chilly and there was barely anyone in the room besides them and the guy giving people drinks on one of the walls. Nepeta grabbed some peach cider and glanced across the building, spotting the boy from earlier. He was wearing the exact same shirt that she was just in gray instead of olive green. Nepeta pulled down her light blue denim skirt a bit before looking at the stage as music started playing and a light turned on. They started playing her favourite song, Once Again. She smiled and turned back to face her friend as she grabbed her wrist again.

"Happy summer." Terezi said to her, somehow already a bit drunk. "May we find some boyfriends this year." She laughed and hugged her, swaying a bit to the beat of the song before they clinked their glasses together.


	4. True Beauty

Karkat

"How did you even manage to do that?" Karkat asked after they had gotten kicked out of the yogurt shop for yelling and swearing much too loudly. They had gone to the top of one of the hills bordering the small valley and were sitting on a cold bench, watching the cars in the small town from high above, seeing them as ants.

"Do what? Make you yell tho loud that we got kicked out of my favourite and the only yogurt shop in town?" Sollux replied, obviously a bit annoyed at that fact. Karkat did feel a bit bad, he knew how much Sollux liked that shop's honey yogurt. Still, you can't just drop news on someone like that and expect them to act differently. Especially him.

"Shut up about that. I'm sorry, okay?" Karkat punched his friend's shoulder lightly before shoving both of his hands into his pockets and watched the sunset. "Just tell me. They never have a concert and when they do, it's so secret that like nobody ever knows about it."

"I have my connectionth." Answered Sollux as he yawned and stretched, hanging his arms over the back of the metal bench and leaning back. "I met thomeone online who mentioned it. It'th at the old abandoned church not too far from here. You know the one, right? It'th haunted or thomething."

"Well yeah. Who doesn't know about it?" Karkat rolled his eyes before sighing a bit and tilting his head slightly as a chilly breeze passed. The fog from the morning had cleared up a bit and everything seemed so fresh and clean as the orange and pink lights stretched across the valley. "So did you see that girl at the shop?"

"Which one?" Sollux asked, not really curious at all but at least wanted to know who he was talking about. "The one who liked cherrieth way too much or the cat girl?"

"Cat girl." He muttered, slumping down a bit and straightening his head again. "She was cute, right?"

"I gueth. I wasn't very attracted to her but, you know, I do kind of have a girlfriend."

"She doesn't even know."

"She will thoon!"

"Right."

"Shut up!" Sollux shoved Karkat, causing him to fall off the bench onto the muddy ground.

"Damn it Sollux!" He got up and shoved the blonde off of the bench and laugh as he hit the ground.

"That wathn't very nithe, KK." He would sound angry if it weren't for his obvious smile as Karkat helped him up.

"Come on, asshole. Let's go."

It took them a while to actually get to the church. Around midnight was when it started anyways so it wasn't a big deal. He walked over and got some beer for both of them and Sollux made a toast. "To summer. We're finally out of thchool and maybe we will actually get girlfriendth. And do thingth with thothe girlfriendth that we retheive." Karkat almost spit out his drink when Sollux wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Wow." Karkat shook his head and took another sip of the drink. "I cannot believe we're friends." Sollux frowned at that and slapped Karkat's back before glancing across the room and seeing the two giggling girls. He looked back at Karkat and shrugged a bit as the band came on and started playing a song. "Oh, sweet. I love this one." Karkat said as the loud music began and he happened to glance across the building, noticing the girl again. She looked so happy in the single light that was pointing at the band.

On the fifth song, he found himself outside, getting some fresh air away from the crowds. As the time had passed, more people had shown up to the concert and it had gotten much too warm for the young man to handle. After a few moments of swaying to the music, he heard the door open and close along with the footsteps of someone walking over to him and standing next to him. A soft, feminine voice pierced the silence as it spoke to him and he opened his eyes to see the girl. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess."


	5. Darkness Around

Nepeta

Funny how you can be so excited for something you think will be so much fun and not really like it once you do it. That's how Nepeta felt at the concert. It might have been her favourite band saying those words into the microphone but the crowd dancing and screaming and laughing while they rubbed up against each other in the small room wasn't that pleasant. So she left. Imagine her surprise when she saw the boy hanging out where she was going to be. Well, might as well start up a conversation, right?

She wasn't joking when she said that it was a beautiful night. It really was. "You guess? Just look up there!" She motioned to the sky lit up with stars. "There are so many stars and not a single cloud! And the moon is big and bright. Oh gosh…" She smiled and looked over at him as he picked up where she left off.

"It's not too cold out, either, and with the little bit of fog left, the lights from the moon and stars have found a place to dance. I guess." He looked over at her and smiled a bit before noticing her shirt. "Oh, hey, I like your shirt. Great taste in music."

"Oh, thanks! Right back at ya." She laughed a bit and looked up at the sky again, watching her breath fog up. "I can't believe it's this cold. It's summer for crying out loud."

"I dunno, it's not so bad. Kind of nice, really."

"More like evil. I love the cold. I get used to the cold and then suddenly, out of nowhere, heat! Giant waves of it just crashing down on us all." She smiled, hearing his chuckle. It was nice talking to him about the weather, strangely, even though they didn't even know each other's names. Well that was about to change. "I'm Nepeta, by the way. Nepeta Leijon." She looked at him again curiously, asking what his was with her eyes.

"I'm Karkat Vantas. Nice to meet you." He looked up at the sky again, breathing in the crisp, cold air. "So, I'm curious as to how you found The Darkness Lifting. Not very many people know about them at all."

"Oh… I dunno. I was just going through the internet one day and was clicking on random videos on Youtube and just found it. The lyrics really meant a lot to me."

"How? They're like, about death and murder and shit." He looked down at her, confused as she looked up at him sadly.

"When I was seven, I watched my parents get murdered. I sat in a giant pool of blood for five hours, just screaming and crying until the cops showed up." Her blue ears moved down a bit as her eyes started to water. "I dunno. Their songs just kind of reminded me of that, but in a good sort of way. If that's possible."

"Huh." He tilted his head a bit as her ears sagged down some. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him again, smiling happily.

"So how did _you_ find out about them?"

"Oh same as you, really. Although I just really liked their music instead of having the lyrics speak to me." He looked away from her and back up at the sky, sighing a bit before continuing, "Hey so you know those times when you really want to do something but when you actually do it, you kind of hate it?"

"Yes. I'm having one of those moments currently."

He looked down at her again, a bit surprised by her reply. "Seriously? Same here."

She perked up a bit, her ears twitching again. "Oh! I have an idea."

He leaned a bit closer to her and smiled slightly. "Want to blow this joint?"

"Exactly what I was thinking!" She grabbed his hand and started walking away from the church, hearing the song fading away as they left it behind, not caring about her friend left inside. Only senses focused on the boy next to her.


	6. Stormy Weather

Karkat

Her expression when she told him about her parents was too sad for him. He was so close to hugging her but decided it would be best not to as she wiped her eyes. He wasn't expecting her to grab his hand and lead him away from the loud music. She was leading him to the town which he didn't want so he pulled her away from there and decided to explore the parts of the valley that nobody ever really went to that often. "Come on. I want to show you something."

It was only a few minutes before they made it to the forest. She seemed a bit nervous as he lead her deeper into the trees. "Where are we going?" He could hear her ask from behind him. He looked at her over his shoulder and pressed a finger against his lips.

"We're almost there." About ten more minutes passed before he stopped and smiled at her, brushing away a few vines, revealing a small cave that he often came to when he couldn't sleep or was just walking around by himself.

He stepped into the dark cave with her and smiled a bit as a few water droplets fell from the ceiling onto his neck and down his back. The brunette took a turn and stopped finally, smiling at what they had stopped in front of. It was a small, crystal clear water-filled crater. Right above the small crater was a hole in the ceiling exactly under the bright yellow full moon. Glistening lights seemed to be rising from the surface of the water and float towards the hole in the roof while fireflies zoomed about. It was much too beautiful.

"Oh my God." Nepeta stepped away from him, letting his hand go and she stepped towards the water. She turned back to him, a big smile spread across her lips. "It's beautiful! How did you find this place?"

"I was bored out of my mind one day and decided to explore a bit." He shrugged it off, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking up at the moon. "Anyways, this is all I really wanted to show you. We can do whatever you like now." His dark eyes looked back down at her as she looked at the view in awe.

"Oh hey, do you like swings?" She turned back towards him and tilted her head as she asked the question.

"Um… yeah, I guess. Why?" He felt her take his hand again as she lead him out of the cave and through the dark forest lit up by the stars and fireflies. Her hair whipped around her face a bit like flames at the small gusts of wind that happened to pass as they were walking. About two minutes passed before he stopped, feeling a rain drop hit his forehead. "Oh God…" He muttered under his breath.

"What?" She asked, turning around to look at him as the rain started to pick up. He grinned at her and gripped her hand tightly before starting to run.

"We need to take cover!" He yelled jokingly as they ran through the dark mud, jumping over mossy roots and dodging stretched out branches. He heard her giggle as he felt his clothing begin to stick to his body before finally stopping in a small clearing, out of breath and laughing with her.

Catching his breath, he looked over at her and felt his smile fade as hers did when they met eyes. Why did she have to be so cute? They barely even knew each other and there he was, getting lost in her eyes at one in the morning. He took a step closer to her, watching her straighten up. His pale hand brushed a few strands of soaking wet hair behind her ear, his thumb resting against her jaw line lovingly. Against his better judgment, Karkat leaned down to her, his chapped lips centimeters away from her soft ones.


	7. First Kiss

Nepeta

Now, don't get her wrong, Nepeta wanted to kiss him but something in the back of her mind told her she better not. As she watched him lean down closer to her, the space between their lips closing in, she got more and more nervous. "We should go back. Terezi's probably wondering where I am." She watched him back up nervously, looking like she had just shot him in the face with a t-shirt gun.

"Yeah, of course." He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Sorry…" She kicked the ground a bit, nervously, watching a few pebbles roll across the dirt.

"What?" He asked, looking over at her and setting his hand back down by his side. "No, don't be. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me."

"No, it's fine!" She took a step towards him, shaking her head and smiling softly.

"No, it's not. I made you uncomfortable." He looked over at her seriously and took a small step towards her.

"You didn't though!"

"Really?" Another step.

"Yeah, really!" She took one more small step over a puddle so that the toes of their shoes were touching. "It's purrfectly fine!" She rested a hand on one of his shoulders and tilted her a bit, smiling.

"Is that a cat pun I hear?" He laced an arm around the back of her waist, pulling them closer to each other and smiling.

"'Twas." She got up on her toes, watching him lean down, the space between their lips getting smaller yet again until they finally connected. She kissed him back, her eyes closing as a clap of thunder rang through the trees and the rain came down on them harder, the temperature slowly dropping as it continued. Cold drops slid down her face, arms and legs, causing her to feel a bit numb. She pulled back, breaking the kiss for breath. "I like you." Nepeta muttered as she set the rest of her feet back down. "But we should really get going before they notice we're gone."

"Good point." He smiled as he let go of her waist and shoved his hands into his pockets. He started walking out of the forest and she followed close behind, watching him with a small smile on her lips.

When they got back to the church, she instantly spotted Terezi hanging outside, waiting for her. "Nepeta!" The girl yelled, jogging over to her and hugging her. "Where have you been?" Nepeta watched Karkat slowly walk away and give her a small wave before turning around and punching some blonde playfully in the arm.

"Around. I went exploring in the forest."

"Uh huh. Of course you did." Terezi patted her head a bit. "Did you not even notice that it was raining or were you just that deep into it?" Nepeta just then realized how cold and stormy it was and how soaking wet they both were. That's what love does, it distracts you from everything except for the person you share it with.

"I guess…" She looked back at Karkat and smiled softly as he climbed into a car.

"Whatever. The concert that you missed was totally amazing, by the way!"

"I'm sure I had a better time than you. Anyways, let's go before we catch colds or something." She brushed some hair behind her ear and started walking towards her car.

"Impossible!" She exclaimed, chasing after her. "Alright. Good plan."


	8. Weaknesses

Karkat

"Where the hell did you go?" Sollux asked once they were in his car and were driving. "Theriouthly, if I had known you were going to run off, I wouldn't have thpent my hard-earned money on thothe ticketh."

"Sorry. Although I met someone so I'm really not. Plus it technically wasn't your money, especially not 'hard-earned.'" Karkat smiled a bit as he rested the side of his face on his hand, elbow on his knee.

"Whatever." They sat in silence for a few moments, Sollux focusing more on the empty road and lights flashing overhead than anything else. "That girl you were with?"

"Yeah?" The brunette looked over at him as he did the same.

"You like her?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, alright. Jutht be careful." Sollux faced forward again, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Karkat raised an eyebrow suspiciously, lifting his head off of his hand a bit. "You're the one that said that we should get girlfriends, remember?"

"I jutht don't want you to get hurt again. You were a real methth latht time." The blonde tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he pulled up a hill and stopped in front of an apartment complex, pulling into park before looking over at his friend again. Karkat seemed surprised that Sollux actually cared about him and remembered what had happened the year before.

"Whatever. She's different, I can tell." Karkat opened the car door and stepped out onto the cold pavement.

"Right. Did you get her number or thomeway to contact her again?"

He stopped before turning around and slamming the car door. "Shut up and thanks for the ride." Stepping inside of his warm apartment, he changed out of his wet clothes and into something more warm before curling up in his blankets. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

It seemed more like 5 seconds than 5 fours of time that had passed between when he went to sleep and when he woke up the same way as the day before, with his phone vibrating in his hand. He opened his eyes slowly, light shining through the window and onto his face as he looked at his phone. It was a number he didn't recognize but why not answer it? "What do you want?"

"K-Karkat? I… I hope you don't mind that I… Well I got your…" He heard a cough come from the other line before the girl continued in a weak voice, "Number out of the phone book. It's Nepeta." Imagine his surprise when he heard that. Had she really searched through the entire phonebook for his name? Also, why would she be calling him so early in the morning? Was something wrong? That would explain why she was coughing and sounded so weak. She could have gotten the cold but…it wouldn't make a person sound like that, would it?

"Nepeta? Are you okay?"

"I'm not perfect but I will be fine. Just don't cry or anything when you find me."

"Cry? Wait, what's going on?"

"I just wanted to…tell you that…even though I-" Much more coughing. "I don't really know you all too much I…I love you, I think."

"I love you too." Silence. "Nepeta? You there?"


	9. Til Death Do Us Part

Nepeta

It wasn't long before she found his name in the phone book. Surprisingly, there was only one Karkat Vantas living in the area. She was going to text him but decided to get some groceries first. She was walking to a store not far from her home when she was pulled into a dark alley by someone. She could barely see them although she did notice their clown-like make-up and huge smile. Her mind became blank as she was pushed against a wall, a hand over her mouth so that she couldn't scream.

The pain came before the glass bottle even touched her. He had broken it right next to her head, grinning like a maniac before digging it into her hand first. The pain radiated through her body and she closed her eyes tightly as she screamed through her gritted teeth. "Hey lil sis, want to have some fun?" He took the glass bottle out of her hand and his hand from her mouth long enough for her to say, "Please. Why are you-" He covered her mouth again and placed a finger against his lips. "Now, now. How about we stay quiet?" He shoved the bottle into her leg, watching the red liquid escape quickly. A siren wailed in the distance, causing the man to panic, stabbing her in the chest, punching her once, knocking her to the ground and spray painting an indigo ':o)' on the brick wall before dropping the bottle and running off.

Nepeta fell onto the ground, blood pouring out of her body faster the more she just lied there. She watched a puddle of it form on the pavement before picking up her phone, going through her contacts and finding 'Karkitty33'. She had something to tell him.

"Nepeta? You there?" She smiled as his gravelly voice went through the phone speakers.

"I'm here." She coughed again, spitting up blood. She set the phone on the ground, putting it on speaker so it wouldn't get damaged as much.

"Where are you?"

"I…an alley near a grocery store. I don't know."

"Just…hang on. I'll be there soon."

"Please…don't." But it was too late, the click on the other end signaled that he had hung up.

Her breathing was scattered and desperate when he stood in the alley, staring wordlessly at her body. She blinked at him silently, smiling at him. He collapsed onto his knees in front of her before calling 911, almost yelling at the woman on the other end who was trying to get him to calm down. After hanging up, he looked down at Nepeta and hugged her to him, face on her shoulder as tears escaped from his eyes. "Don't you…dare…die." He choked out before she placed a hand on his pale face, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"Hey now." She said as he looked at her sadly. "I said no crying. Don't you ever listen?" She wiped away a few of his tears, causing him to cry more.

"I'm just…not strong enough. I'm so, so sorry."

"What?" She asked, smile fading. "No, don't be! If anyone should apologize, it's me."

"No, it's fine." He replied through tears.

"No, it's not. I made you…uncomfortable." She smiled again, remembering the first time they said those words to each other.

"You…you didn't though!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. It…" He looked into her eyes, trying his hardest not to cry more. "It's purrfectly fine."

She took his hand in hers and tilted her head a bit, looking back into his eyes. "Is that a cat pun I hear?"

She felt him squeeze her hand back before speaking again, softly. "'Twas." He laughed a bit, weakly before she smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips. She pulled away, breaking the kiss again and looked into his eyes, stroking his cheek once more. "I really do love you."

Nepeta closed to her eyes and went limp, hearing the sirens wailing nearby. In her last fleeting moments, she could feel him hug her to his body tightly and kiss her again, muttering, "I love you too. Really and truly." Into her ear over and over again as she slipped away into darkness.


	10. Epilogue

A year has passed since the death of Nepeta Leijon. Karkat Vantas stands alone in front of her grave. He stares down at the tombstone, no tears running down his cheeks for once. He kneels in front of it and places lilies on the soft ground before speaking sadly. "Hey Nep. I'm really sorry I couldn't save you." He placed a distressed hand on his forehead, running it through his recently dyed auburn hair before continuing in a shaky voice. "I just…I want you to know that I still love you and…" He sighed before setting down his mp3 player, turning the volume up to its highest level and singing softly along with it. He remembered it playing as they left the church that summer night. "_I can remember all those happy times we had together I can remember your smiling face in the rain Now that you're gone, I can't go on But I will try for you…" _He stood up slowly, smiling at the grave before pulling his hood over his head and joining his blonde girlfriend in the car. She had just been much too sad to visit her old friend's grave this year. He placed his hand against the window as they drove off, muttering a few words under his breath as the grave faded away. "See you soon."


End file.
